Papa's Cerealria To Go!
Papa's Cerealria To Go! is an upcoming game by User:JoelPalencia12. The workers are Luigi and Daisy alongside with the Custom Workers. Customers: # Eunice (Tutorial) # Cecille (After Tutorial) # Vianca (Random) # Nalah (Random) # Fretzie (Random) # Amanda (Random) # Japoy (Random) # Cris Jay (Random) # Alonso (Random) # James (Random) # Yellow (Random) # Vicente (Random) # Myla (Random) # Yamyam (Time) # Kimmy Dora (Day 2) # Micole (Rank 2) # Limo (Rank 3) # James (Rank 4) # Vincent (Rank 5) # Zein (Rank 6) # Candy (Rank 7) # Meagan (Rank 8) # Wally (Rank 9) # Boy (Rank 10) # Aliah (Rank 11) # Indigo (Rank 12) # Slater (Rank 13) # Nathaniel (Rank 14) # Jade (Rank 15) # Diamond (Rank 16) # Sam Shoaf (Rank 17) # September (Rank 18) # Mishee (Rank 19) # Bret (Rank 20) # Samantha (Rank 21) # Therry (Rank 22) # April (Rank 23) # Zxyv (Rank 24) # Yves (Rank 25) # Xazzmine (Rank 26) # Hazel (Rank 27) # Teddy (Rank 28) # Eslove (Rank 29) # Irah (Rank 30) # Nestor (Rank 31) # Kristin (Rank 32) # Nicole (Rank 33) # Angelo (Rank 34) # Blossom (Rank 35) # Lorenz (Rank 36) # Dai (Rank 37) # Dylan (Rank 38) # Catherine (Rank 39) # Tricia (Rank 40) # André (Rank 41) # Christian (Rank 42) # Oscar (Rank 43) # Doreen (Rank 44) # Paolo (Rank 45) # Lolli Pop (Rank 46) # Sofia (Rank 47) # John Carlo (Rank 48) # Phoebe (Rank 49) # Pinky (Rank 50) # Yandel (Rank 51) # Ivan (Rank 52) # Yen (Rank 53) # Alden (Rank 54) # Nickomaine (Rank 55) # Josef (Rank 56) # Bubbles (Rank 57) # Mercury (Rank 58) # Elsa (Rank 59) # Francis (Rank 60) # Mandy (Rank 61) # Mackenzie (Rank 62) # Neon (Rank 63) # Fumiya (Rank 64) # Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers: * Andy (Monday) * Kendra (Tuesday) * Lucinda (Wednesday) * Queeny (Thursday) * Purp (Friday) * Wacky (Saturday) * Ginger (Sunday) Holidays: * Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with Zein on Rank 6) (Favored by Boy, Candy, Carol, Christian II, Eunice, Meagan, Wally, Yuan, and Zein) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Aliah on Rank 11) (Favored by Aliah, Amanda, Cecille, Indigo, Jade, Nathaniel, Sam Shoaf, and Slater) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 16) (Favored by Bret, Diamond, Mishee, September, Vianca * Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 21) (Favored by April, Nalah, Samantha, Therry, Yves, and Zxyv) * New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xazzmine on Rank 26) (Favored by Cleofe, Eslove, Hazel, Irah, Teddy, Xazzmine * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 31) (Favored by Angelo, Blossom, Fretzie, Kristin Nestor, Nicole * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 36) (Favored by Alonso, Catherine, Dai, Dylan, Japoy, Lorenz, Myla, and Tricia) * Easter (April) (Unlocked with André on Rank 41) (Favored by André, Christian, Cris Jay, Doreen, Oscar, Paolo, * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) (Unlocked with Lolli Pop on Rank 46) (Favored by John Carlo, Lolli Pop, Phoebe, Pinky, Sofia, * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Yandel on Rank 51) (Favored by Alden, Ivan, James, Nickomaine, Yandel, Yellow, and Yen) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Josef on Rank 56) (Favored by Bubbles, Francis, Francis Josef, Mercury, * BavariaFest (August) (Unlocked with Mandy on Rank 61) (Favored by Fumiya, Mackenzie, Mandy, Neon, Papa Lucci, Vicente, and Yamyam) Trivia: * Maze Play (Series) Debutant aren’t appeared in this game alongside Papa's Cerealria HD. ** But they will appear in Papa's Cerealria Spin-off. * Only JoelPalencia12's customers will appear in this game. Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12 Category:Papa's Cerealria To Go!